


So Called Ladies Man

by Ghostly_2001



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Caught, F/M, Fucking, Multi, Rough Sex, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:48:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25983127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostly_2001/pseuds/Ghostly_2001
Summary: Yamcha thinks hes the ultimate ladies man and decides to help krillin out or so he thinks.
Relationships: Android 18/Krillin (Dragon Ball), Android 18/Krillin/Maron (Dragon Ball), Krillin/Maron (Dragon Ball)
Kudos: 6





	So Called Ladies Man

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed.

Yamcha felt bad for Krillin he had two hot chicks Maron and 18 at his house fighting with each other since Maron wanted Krillin back and 18 wanted to kill her and keep her husband. The conversations Krillin told him about were brutal Maron refused to leave and 18 was gonna snap, even worse he was in the middle of it, 18 was gonna make him choose either her or Maron. Yamcha felt for his bro and decided in his infinite wisdom to take one of the unlucky ladies off his hands and make them lucky in his. Smiling even more to himself he flew faster and faster until he got to kame house and was excited to see Maron's car still on the beach getting very happy he ran into the house expecting to see things flying across the room or and argument but nothing all he saw was the tv on and some clothes all over the floor. 

"What the hell" Yamcha moved closer to the clothing on the floor to see Krillin's outfit and Maron's blue dress and a black thong, alongside them was 18's jacket and pants, all the clothes were thrown in a pile on the floor. As he got more curious and suspicious he went upstairs where he found more clothes on the stairs and in the hallway and a loud noise. Opening the door to roshi's room he heard the tv on a high volume, going to turn it off he heard a muffled noise in the other room. Leaving the room he walked to the other door where it was clear the noise was coming out of. 

Yamcha hesitated to open the door thinking if it was master roshi doing something terrible but the worse thought came in his mind, what if roshi was fucking 18 and Maron no he thought it was not fair he was the ladies man and would get one of them and save them even more so now from master roshi. 

Opening the door to the room Yamcha was stopped in his tracks seeing what that the noise was and hearing it more clear it was not roshi fucking the girls but it was Krillin fucking fucking 18 Doggystyle slapping her ass thrusting rougher and harder while he was fucking her 18 was on top of Maron biting her neck while Maron screamed and scratched 18s back grabbing her ass. As Krillin thrusted deeper in 18 he went to kiss Maron making the moans muffled more and more making 18 bite harder and harder down making Maron squirm more. Yamcha blushed hard embarrassed stunned for words at the size of krillins penis and the sight of the threesome but he also got hard from seeing Maron and 18 fuck like that not able to make a noise he did the only thing he could do running out of the house as fast as he could flying as hard as he could back to his house. 

After he got back to his house a few hours later he got a call from Krillin.

"Hey buddy, sorry I haven't been calling you I've been busy with 18 and Maron," Krillin said with joy

"Oh really it's cool' Yamcha said embarrassed and a little happy he didn't know he saw them.

"Yeah and now get this they are even starting to get along" Krillin spoke happily 

"That's great buddy" Yamcha laughed nervously 

The conversation lasted 20 minutes talking about how good things will be with the three of them and Krillin was happy to tell Yamcha the best news.

"Oh and guess what" Krillin yelled with joy

"what happened"

"Maron's gonna be staying with us on the island" Krillin yelled even more 

"that is amazing uh but what about 18" 

"dude that's the best part 18 was the one who suggested it after we all had a very personal and close talk 18 said it was ok that she stayed with us," Krillin said smiling 

"WOW that's great buddy," Yamcha said with nervousness in his voice while his eyes almost popped out of his head when he heard the news from Krillin.

"yeah it should be good, well I gotta go I'm cooking for Maron and 18 they both are really tired from uh their workout" Krillin let a little laugh.

"Ok well that must be some workout but I'm happy for you and glad" Yamcha moved to sit on his couch.

"Oh yeah it was a great workout," Krillin said with a hint of laughter.

Hanging up the phone Yamcha sat on his couch shocked at krillins situation thinking how the hell he could pull that off then thinking about what he was packing getting a drink to calm himself down and contemplating if he should ask for some tips.

After that day Yamcha always got nervous and embarrassed seeing Krillin 18 and Maron together when the group all got together and would get even more shocked when Krillin and he would talk about 18 wanting another baby and how Maron wanted to have a baby.

**Author's Note:**

> I dont know how to write yamcha so I wrote him like hes a ladies man. I hope you enjoyed


End file.
